Dead Weight
by Countdraculoh
Summary: Beck Lawrence has been with the Atlanta group since the beginning, not so secretly lusting after a very certain redneck who seems immune to her charms. Will he continue to brush her off or will he succumb to the violent throes of passion? Daryl Dixon x OFC rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I opened my eyes and felt the sweaty bed sheets sticking to my skin, I knew that it was gonna be one hell of a Georgia afternoon. Sweat creased my brow and soaked my already filthy hair. It was high time for a shower, I suppose.

I dressed in simple black short shorts and a white tank top, lacing up my combat boots before exiting my tiny tent. It was quiet, with a just a few people mucking about the camp. It was late in the day, maybe around one or two. I couldn't be certain, of course. Most of our usual inhabitants were gone on a run with Glenn to the city for some much needed supplies, so that would explain the unusual silence that hung in the humid air.

Glenn had come barging into my tent some time ago, briefly rousing me to ask if I'd join him and his tag alongs. I'd mumbled something like "get the fuck outta my tent," so I was left behind. Truth be told, I'm not one for runs. I don't like to be remind of the ghouls that now roam the earth. Up here... it's almost like I can pretend that I'm on some big camping trip with my friends. It's almost easy to forget the gnashing teeth and rotting flesh.

"Yo Dale," I called up to the older man who was sat atop the RV with a rifle in his lap. "Where's everybody else?"

He looks down at me, adjusting his fisherman's hat. "Lori went off into the woods a bit ago, Shane too. Amy and Carl are somewhere around here."

I narrowed my eyes, knowing that he very purposely left out the very attractive redneck that I was infatuated with.

"And Daryl?"

Dale gave me a knowing smile, chuckling lightly to himself. "Hunting, I believe." I sighed mock dreamily. "That's it Dale, I love him." He laughed and I grinned, obviously joking. "We're meant to be."

"Yeah, okay Beck. Let's see how Daryl feels about that."

I snorted loudly, "how could he refuse all of this sex appeal? It's unthinkable, Dale." I joked, sweating like a pig at this point.

Dale laughed at my playful jest, and I just stood there for a moment. I wasn't sure of what to do. I didn't exactly have a designated job or anything, I just kinda... flowed. I hunted, on occasion, but I'd hate to run into Daryl in the woods. Something tells me he wouldn't be too keen on me sabotaging his hunt.

"Ya got somethin' you need done, Dale? I'm bored." I asked, rocking back on my heels. Dale seemed to think for a moment, before giving me a tiny smile. "Would you like to join me on watch? I'm sure I could muster up a tale or two to keep you occupied."

I grinned widely, before clambering up he side of the RV and sitting in the shade of Dale's umbrella. To me, Dale always seemed kinda like the wise old man of the forest. Ain't no way I'm missing any story he's got to tell.

So that's how I spent my afternoon, sitting on top of that old RV, listening to Dale talk about anything and everything.

For some reason, it seemed that I got along surprisingly well with everyone. But I especially hit it off with Dale. He was like the Grandfather I never had. Of course, there were those in camp that I didn't particularly like, but as it turns out, I'm fantastic at hiding my emotions. I was well liked, and I guess that kind of made up for my uselessness, in a way.

After a while, I noticed Shane and Lori make their way back in, looking very satisfied with themselves. You'd have to be blind not to see what's going on between those two. I knew very vaguely of Lori and Shane's past.

Lori was married to an officer who got shot and died just before this whole apocalypse thing. Shane was his partner. I thought it was kind of wrong, to be honest, but who am I to judge? I'm the one lusting after Daryl Dixon, for Christs sake.

It's not exactly a secret that Daryl's sort of an angry guy, okay? He mostly keeps to himself, rarely speaking to anyone besides his brother, Merle. And when he does, he never really has a kind word to say.

But there was just something about him, something that made me want to dig deeper and uncover something that maybe no one has seen before. It wasn't just because I was pretty much running out of options in the dude department,no, for some reason I just felt that there was more to Daryl Dixon than meets the eye.

I wanted to love him, but more than that, I wanted to fuck him.

I haven't been laid in months, cut me some slack here.

I knew I had to do something, and soon, because if I just let all sexual frustration continue to build, then surely, I'd explode.

It was either him, or Glenn. And right now, Glenn was the easier option.

[center] $$$[/center]

Hours later, just before sunset, the people who went into the city returned, with, surprise surprise, Lori's husband. Y'know, the one we all thought was dead. It was a tear jerking reunion, I'll give it that. I was never really one for family, myself. Still, I'm not ashamed to admit that I did shed a tear or two for Lori and her newly reunited family. It's gonna get pretty interesting real soon, I bet, with Shane on the back burner and all. Should be fun.

Later, after dinner, we all sat around a low bonfire, listening to Rick's riveting tale. The only two who where absent were Merle and Daryl. Well, I guess I forgot to mention this, but they left Merle handcuffed to the roof of a department store. I can't say that I was upset, but wow, that sucked.

Daryl still didn't know, seeing as he was off gallivanting' in the woods. I feared his reaction, as did everyone else in the camp. but he wouldn't be back till morning, at least, so no one really mentioned it for a while.

I sat next to Glenn, who was completely absorbed in the former officer's story. He was so cute sometimes.

Glenn and I had a past, I guess you could say. We grew up in the same neighborhood and went to high school together. We've been good friends ever since our teens, and this whole "end of days" thing has strengthened our relationship, I guess. If i had a best friend, he would be it.

Dale brought up the subject of Merle, and briefly we discussed Daryl's reaction. One thing was for certain, Daryl would not be happy.

We continued to sit around the fire for some time, swapping our apocalypse stories, until only the embers lit the dark night.

As we rose and bid each other good night, I gently grasped Glenn's hand and pulled him in the direction of my tent. I'm surprised he didn't protest, actually.

Once we were well away from any prying eyes, I let him go and turned to face him. In the dark, I could just barley make out his confused expression, but I thought nothing of it. Surely, Glenn was just as sexually frustrated as I was, right? Yeah, I mean he had to be. It's been months since the outbreak, and the only other girl around here that was remotely fuckable was Amy, and she was annoying as hell.

Just as he opened his mouth, I leaned forward and crushed my lips to his. Immediately, he responded, gripping onto my hips tightly and tugging me closer. I grinned into the kiss, tangling my fingers in his short black hair. When we pulled back, breathing hard, we just kind of looked at each other in the darkness for a moment, assessing the situation.

When he didn't speak, I took the initiative, leaning in close to the side of his face.

"Just fuck me, Glenn." I murmured, my breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. I could hear his breath catch in his throat and then suddenly, I was pulled into the nearest tent, which happened to be mine, thankfully.

My cot was too small to fit the both of us comfortably, so Glenn simply pulled us down onto the hard ground, hovering over my body for a moment. "This is just sex?" he whispered, his lips nearly brushing mine. "Just sex," I confirmed, before smashing our mouths together in a harsh kiss. Oh god, I had missed this.

A cool fire began to work it's way through my veins as Glenn's hands gently caressed my aching skin. I needed more. I guided his hand up to my still covered breast, desperate for his touch.

He moved his hot mouth to my neck, gently sucking on the skin there, nipping lightly with his teeth. I mewled underneath him, marveling at his ability to find my weak spot so quickly. We broke apart, tearing our clothes off and tossing them in all directions.

It was quite dark, but from what I could see, Glenn was pretty well built for an awkward Asian guy.

Soon, all thoughts were banished as he entered me in one swift motion. I gasped, bucking my hips against his. He moved slowly inside of me, earning a deep moan from low in my throat. That rumor you hear about Asians being undersized? yeah, it's totally not true.

[center]&&&[/center]

The sun rose, and with it, so did I. Yeah, for once I was up early. And by the smell of things, I desperately needed a bath. I rose from my spot on the floor next to a very sated and sleeping Glenn, pulling on some random clothes as I did so. I grabbed a pair of clean ones, my toiletries bag, and a towel. Quietly, I stepped out into the muggy morning air, finding no one awake but Dale, who was acting as lookout. I sent him a wave and went on my merry way.

There was a pond a couple hundred yards out into the woods, and I intended to bathe there. Walkers never came this far up, but just in case, I brought my trusty axe along. This rusty old thing had gotten me through some very tough times not so long ago, and I treasured it.

My footsteps crunched loudly throughout the virtually silent forest, making for a very eerie setting. I briefly wondered if Daryl was still out here, all sweaty and shirtless...

I quickly dismissed the thought. No need to get myself all hot and bothered.

I came upon the pond I was looking for and quickly stripped. I held the dirty fabrics in my hand as I plunged into the water, soaking them as well. As long as I'm out here, I may as well do a little laundry too.

Quickly, I washed my hair, shaved my legs and underarms, and scrubbed my skin clean until it was raw. I rubbed soap over the wet clothes and scrubbed them as well.

I clambered out of the mucky water, finally clean. It was a foreign feeling, being devoid of the grime that seemed to perpetually coat my skin. But it was nice, I'll admit.

I dried and dressed, gathering my things and making my way back to camp.

It was still quiet, and suddenly I was freaking beat. I _never _got up this early, and I did have kind of a late night last night. Boy, was I feeling it. I threw my crap in the corner of my tent, trying my hardest not to wake the Asian who occupied my floor. I took off my shoes, bra,and shorts, climbing back underneath the blanket we had pulled down sometime during the night. I laid my head on Glenn's chest, sighing out a breath.

It felt nice to cuddle like this. It's been a while, as I'm sure you can tell.

I soon fell into a peaceful sleep, with Glenn as my pillow. And when I awoke, it was to the sounds of angry shouting.

Talk about a rude awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around groggily, seeing that I was alone now. I wasn't surprised, but I was a little disappointed, I'll admit. It would've been nice to wake up with someones arms around me for once. But, in this world, I guess that'll never be anything but a dream.

I quickly got dressed and went out to see what all the commotion was about.

The sound of a very angry Daryl Dixon soon met my ears.

I emerged just in time to see that Shane, the self proclaimed leader of our group, had Daryl in a head lock. I rushed towards the scene, quickly taking in my surroundings. Everyone was looking on as Shane held my redneck down and Rick, the new guy, spoke to him.

I stopped as I came up next to Glenn. "What's going on?" To be honest, I was mildly horrified and I felt a bit embarrassed as I watched Daryl get man handled. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

"They told him about Merle." he said simply.

"oh dear god." I groaned. "was it worse before I got here?"

"oh yeah," Glenn chuckled, "He tried to stab the new guy."

"Jesus." I was shocked. I mean I knew that he'd be pissed for sure, but seriously? That was taking it a little too far.

"Just tell me where he's at, so's I can go get him." Daryl was breathing hard, looking very upset. Perhaps if I was braver, I'd try to comfort him. Though, knowing Daryl, he'd probably just tell me to fuck off.

Lori's voice penetrated my thoughts. "He'll show you, isn't that right?" She sounded somber, and none too happy.

Rick and Shane were soon caught up in a heated discussion, something about risking lives or whatever.

Rick, after establishing that he and Daryl were going to Atlanta to retrieve Merle, then turned to Glenn and I. Well, just Glenn, actually.

"oh come on," Glenn groaned

"you know the way, you've been there before. In and out, no problem, you said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along, and I know she would too." he gestured to Lori, who was still looking pretty pissed.

"Fine." Glenn spoke after a moment. "But if I have to go, Beck does too."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Glenn stopped me with one harsh look. He turned back to Rick. "She knows the city just as well as I do, If not better. She's kick ass with her axe, and I'd feel ten times better with her as my backup."

Who could argue with that?

"Is this okay with you?" Rick then turned his piercing gaze on me. I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to.

"Oh that's just great, now your gonna risk four lives, huh?" Shane interjected. His face was red, and he was breathing hard. It was clear that he was furious and trying to keep his cool.

"Five," T dog, spoke up.

A scoff drew our attention to the ground were Daryl was sat, cleaning his arrows. "my day just get's better and better, don't it."

"You see anybody else here stepping up, to save your brother's cracker ass?"

"Why you?"

"you wouldn't even being to understand. You don't speak my language." T dog's face was bruised and swollen, I just now noticed. I briefly wondered if Merle was the cause.

"Well, that's five." Dale said, looking between all of us with a slight grimace.

"you're putting every single one of us at risk," Shane was growing desperate in his argument, he knew he wasn't going to win this one, I could tell. "Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker, it was here, in camp..."

I zoned out as this carried on for the next few minutes.

After it was all settled, we went our separate ways to get ready for our trek into the infested city. I wanted to talk to Glenn about why he suddenly wanted me along, but I knew better than to ask. Something was wrong with him, and he needed a little time to himself without me questioning him.

I changed into a pair of tight black jeans, a black tank top, and my combat boots. I slung a worn backpack over my shoulders and filled it with a few bottles of water, a crowbar, a lighter, a can of mace and a few energy bars.

I ran an exasperated hand over my face, breathing deeply in and out for a few minutes. This was going to suck.

I grabbed my trusty axe from it's spot next to my bed, and exited my tent. I was as ready as I would ever be.

I climbed into the back of the truck, where Daryl was impatiently waiting with Glenn,who was In the drivers seat. "Hey," I said In a meek greeting to both of them. Daryl didn't respond, but Glenn turned to face me. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Nah, It's okay. Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." The last part I said to myself, mostly. I was scared, I'll admit it. It'd been weeks since I'd been in the city, and the last time didn't exactly go too well.

I tested the weight of my axe in my hand, finding comfort in it's solidarity.

Our conversation was interrupted by Daryl, who suddenly kicked the driving wheel, honking the horn. "C'mon, let's go!" He shouted. After a moment or two, Rick and T dog both clambered into the truck. And then we were driving away.

"Hey," I looked up to see T dog's concerned face. "You okay?"

I nodded stiffly, and trained my eyes on the hard edge of my axe.

My heart was threatening to burst from my rib cage, and I thought that I was probably gonna throw up, but other than that, yeah, I was perfectly fine.

[center]&&&[/center]

The truck stopped, and Glenn turned around in the drivers seat to face us, with no small amount of worry written in his features.

"We walk from here."

We all got out, Daryl with his cross bow, me with my axe, T dog with his bolt cutters, Rick with his gun, and Glenn with his good intentions.

Immediately we all broke out into a jog, making our way into no mans land with heavy hearts. well, my heart was heavy, at least.

We went through a hole in a chain link fence, drawing closer and closer to what felt like our impending doom.

"Merle first, or guns?" Rick asked, and was immediately met with Daryl's response.

"Merle, we ain't even havin' this conversation."

"we are." The former officer turned to Glenn and I.

"Y'all know the geography. It's your call."

Glenn and I shared a look before I spoke. "Merle's closer. Gun's would mean doubling back." they all seemed to accept this answer and we continued to jog closer to our target.

[center]&&&[/center]

It was deserted. I didn't see one walker in sight. To be safe, we were all stealthily moving through the dark department store, eyes peeled. I knew enough not to trust the silence that lingered, and to always be on my guard.

Rick suddenly gave the signal to stop, and I caught sight of a female ghoul shuffling awkwardly among the mannequins.

Daryl crept forward with his crossbow raised. "Damn, you are one ugly skank." He shot her, and she fell with a sickening thud. He pulled the arrow from her skull with an air of indifference.

We found the stairs, and all but ran up them, eager to see if Merle was okay.

As T dog carefully broke the padlock with the bolt cutters, adrenaline was high. This was it. The moment of truth.

Daryl kicked the door in, immediately calling for his brother and running out onto the roof. Glenn and I shared a look before following him.

"No!" Daryl's voice, choked with tears hit me like a wave. I ran over, expecting to see Merle lying on the ground, dead.

But what I actually saw was much more disturbing.

Lying in a pool of blood, next to a dirty hacksaw, was a hand.


	3. Chapter 3

We searched the surrounding buildings for Merle, following the trail of his blood and dead walkers. We came upon a kitchen with a gas stove, the stench of burned felsh hit me hard, and I wanted to gag.

The stove was still on, Merle must've just left.

"what's that burned stuff?"

Rick picked up a flat piece of metal that had rested on the stove. "Skin,"

Glenn looked like he was going to be sick.

"He cauderized the stump."

Daryl stood next to rick, looking down at the stove. He seemed thoughtful, almost. "Told ya he was tough. Ain't nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Sweet jesus," I muttered. I had to look away from the pieces of Merles burnt flesh or else I was going to be sick.

"Don't take that on faith," Rick spoke. "he's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah? Didn't stop 'im from bustin' outta this death trap." Daryl walked to the corner, examining the shattered window with Rick, Glenn, T dog and I all trailing behind him.

"He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn looked amazed, and I was too. This was one tough motherfucker, I'll give him that.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doin' what he's gotta do, survivin'." Daryl leaned out a little to peer down at the street.

"You call that survivin'? Just wandering out on the street, maybe passing out? what're his odds out there?" T dog was right. Merle may be tough, but he's also stupid. He probably won't even make it through the night.

"No worse that bein' handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl snapped, his jaw clenching. Beside me, Glenn rubbed his eyes in what I assumed was frusteration.

I was just sick of this whole situation, to be honest. And we weren't even half done yet.

"You coudn't kill 'im. I ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard." Daryl spat at Rick. The thing was, he didn't even really look angry, he just came off as... arrogant, cocky. Call me crazy, but there was just something about that that made me feel all tingly. I really shouldn't be thinking like that, especially now,whist in the middle of an infested city, but I just couldn't help it. Sue me.

"what about a thousand, dumb dead bastards, different story?" Rick replied, moving closer to Daryl, showing him that he wasn't intimidated.

Frankly, I was getting kind of sick of their arguing, and we really needed to move, especially if they were planning on getting the guns and finding Merle before sundown.

"Why don't you take a-"

"Hey, ladies, sorry to inturrupt, but we got shit to do, and It's not getting any lighter out."I said, my voice laced with urgency and annoyance. Everyone truned to look at me in surprise. Daryls lips curled up in a sneer as he looked me over. Guess he didn't like being interrupted much.

"She's right. We gotta move. We'll check a few blocks around." Rick spoke. I think I'm starting to like this rick fellow.

"Only if we get those guns first," Said T dog, looking just as worn out as I felt. "I am not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions."

"I'm with him." I agreed.

"Well than it's settled. Let's go."

[center]&&&[/center]

"You're not doing this alone."

"even I think it's a bad idea, and I don't even like you much."

"It's a good idea, okay if you just hear me out." Glenn ssaid, exasperated. He explained his plan, stating that Daryl and I would be in one alley, while RIck and T dog would be in another two blocks away, so that when he went to grab the bag off the street he could go either way.

While I was happy that I got to be with Daryl, I wasn't too keen on Glenn running into the street unarmed.

"Maybe I should go with you, clear the path a little." I suggested, letting my hand rest gently on his shoulder for a moment.

He immediately shook his head. "No, you'll slow me down. If I'm alone, I'll move faster." I nodded. It made sense.

A few minutes later we left to get into position. I hugged Glenn tightly for a moment, feeling my stomach twist into knots. "Be careful," I whispered. He nodded, and turned around, ducking behind a dumpster for a second to rmove his flannel.

"You got some balls for a china man." Daryl said, loading his crossbow. I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"I'm korean." I knew without even having to look that Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

With a final glance in our direction, he ducked out into the street.

I exhaled shakily, gripping my axe in my hand. God, this friggen' sucked. I'm so never doing this again.

"He yer boyfriend or somin'?" Daryl surprised me by asking. We ducked behind the dumpster.

I chuckled and shook my head, "nope. Why, you interested?"

"Shut up."

Suddenly we heard foot steps. I bristled, and daryl held a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet. I shrunk against the dumpster wall, gripping my axe tightly. I could tell that the person who was drawing near was alive, because of the slow, sure foot steps it produced.

Finally, Daryl jumped up, shoving a crossbow into the persons face. I stood up, raising my weapon as well.

It was a hispanic boy, no older than nineteen, with neck tattoos and a dirty tanktop.

"Woah don't shoot me! what do you want?"

"looking for my brother, he's hurt real bad, you seen 'im?"

The boy then shouted something loudly, a spanish word I didn't recognize. I cmae forward before Daryl had the chance, using the wooden handle of my axe to hit the boy squarly in the chest, shoving him against the alley wall.

"Shut up! You wanna die, boy?" I was surprised at how cruel I sounded, even to my own ears. But I got the effect I had wanted. He looked scared shitless. He shouted again, and this time it was Daryl who took action. He hit him in the face with the edge of his crossbow, knocking him down to the pavement. He only screamed louder.

Suddenly, two guys were on us. One of them yanked me back, while the other beat Daryl to a pulp. I grunted, trying to fight from my captors grasp without drawing the attention of any walkers. The axe was still clutched in my hand, but there wasn't any way from me to take him down without being released first.

"Oh shit." It was Glenns voice. The man holding me turned, and I could see Glenn's terriffied face as he was being stuffed into the back of a car, screaming for Daryl and I.

I wanted to throw up. Before I could even begin to process what had just happened, I was being shoved into the very same car, squished between Glenn and the tall hispanic I had been grappling with.

Fear consumed me, and I clutched onto Glenn, crying. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to him. I could hear his heart beat erratically in his chest, and I knew he was just as scared as I was. I found little comfort in that knowledge.

Just as soon as we were shoved in, we were shoved out again. A large, meaty hand wrapped around my fore arm and yanked me roughly forward. I kept my eyes on Glenn, who was a few feet ahead on me with his own escort handling him in the same way. The building was large and made of brick, and seemed to be filled to the brink with Cholos. A few of them leered at me, but most kept their distance.

My crying had ceased, and I took deep breaths in and out, trying to focus. I needed to find a weapon. If I couldn't get away, I would sure as hell die trying. I could think of things that were much worse than death that these men could do to me. I shuddered at the thought.

My eyes searched the room frantically, and finally they landed on a metal pipe a few feet away that lay haphazardly on the ground. There was no way for my to reach it without anyone noticing, so it was out of the question. I was surrounded my tough looking Hispanics, holding meelee weapons in their menacing hands. I shot Glenn a panicked look as we were shoved forward and suddenly released, stopping in front of the man who was clearly in charge.

He was kinda short, compared to the others in his posse, with dark caramel skin and soft brown eyes. I could tell that the people here respected him, but not only that, they trusted him. It was in all of their faces as they looked at him, waiting for his directions.

I gave Glenn and I a hard look up and down, assessing us. I eyed the pipe that was now just within my grasp. They hadn't bound my hands, or put a gag on me. That was a stupid move.

Quickly, I snatched thepipe from the ground, swinging it at the head of the man nearest me, a tall, burly bald fellow. He fell to the ground, presumably knocked out. Two more men rushed at me, and I clocked one more with my pipe. I went to swing at the other, but suddenly I was caught in a vice grip, pulled against the chest of one of the men I had attempted to hit. My heart beat uncontollably and I thought that I was going to throw up. Surely, they were going to kill me now, right? Either that or beat me and keep me hostage.

The man who was in charge slowly advanced on me, looking deep into my eyes. I found no malice there. He kept my gaze as he slowly walked forward. I could hear Glenn's muffled screaming in the background. They must've gagged him.

And then he stopped, placing a hand on the pipe that I still clutched with white knuckled fingers.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. Put the pipe down." It's sounds wrong to say this, but there was something about his low, calm voice that I trusted. I believed he wouldn't hurt me, for some unknown reason. I slowly released the pipe, my breathing returning back to normal.

"la dejo ir," He now spoke the the man behind me. The arms around me were gone. I was released. I looked around cautiously, seeing that Glenn was still held captive by a cholo who held his meaty hand over my friends mouth. I bristled, taking a step towards him. The leader stopped me by placing his hand just in front of my chest, not touching me, just warning me.

I saw him give a slight nod to the other man, and my favorite asian in the world was released. Glenn rushed forward, embracing me tightly for a moment.

"you are so fucking dumb." He whispered in my ear. I could tell by his tone that he was not happy.

I rolled my eyes and we movd away from each other, standing to face the leader.

"My name is Guiermo, and we're not going to hurt you. You're friends have something that we want, bottom line. I'm sorry it had to go down like this." His eyes flicked to mine briefly, before he walked past us, indicating that we follow. Glenn and I shared a quick look, trailing behind him.

Guiermo led us through the compound, until finally, we stopped in a big room filled with old people. I was shocked. I didn't any of the elderly had survived the apocolypse. And how could they? They were no mtach for the knashing teeth and blood lust of the undead. But here we are.

"Make your selves at home." He said to the both of us, and then softer, just for my ears, he spoke. "Can I get you anything?" I looked into his eyes and I melted. Damn, he's cute [i]and[/i] sweet.

"no, thank you." I gave him a small smile, shaking my head. He returned my smile with one of his own, flashing his white teeth at me.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"You got it." I returned. He held my eyes for a second longer before turning and going to stand with a few of his men on the other side on the room.

I faced Glenn, giving him a smirk. "You see that? Pure game."

We leaned against a wall, away from all of the elderly who were shuffling about. I could see Glenn roll his eyes. "shut up, you know he only wants to get in your pants, right?" He scoffed.

I shrugged. "Eh... I think I'm okay with that." I eyed Guiermo, who was giving me bedroom eyes from across the room. Yep, I was totally fine with him getting into my pants.

We fell silent, and my thoughts began to drift over to Rick, T, and Daryl, who were, presumably, looking for us. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

I trained my eyes on the ground and knawed at my bottom lip. We were safe, for now, but how long would that last? What if the guys never came back for us at all? What then? Would they let us go or shoot us like dogs? The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

For some odd reason, I trusted Guiermo, but what about his people? No telling what they would do. I mean, they didn't seem like the rapey type but you never know.

"Today's been really shitty, dude." Glenn suddenly broke our silence. "I just wanna go home."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interupted by Guiermo, who was sudeenly at my side.

"And you will. Once your people give us back our guns."

"Your guns?" I cocked an eye brow. "Rick dropped those when he was comin' in to Atlanta. They're ours."

"Oh really, querido? The bag was left out on the street, any body could just walk up and say it was theirs." He leaned against the wall, his body turned toward mine with a ghost of a smile on his lips. I could actually hear Glenn gag behind me, but I ignored him. Guiermo was sweet.

"Quierdo, huh? Pretty fancy."

He chuckled. "Do you know what it means?"

"Nope," I gave him a small, coy smile. "It doesn't matter. But you just keep on talking like that, gets me all hot and bothered." I was only half joking. He seemed to catch my drift though, judging by the way his lips curved up in a sensual smirk. "I think we can work something out." His voice had gone all low and sexy.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
